Midnight Desicions One - shot
by SunnyUchiha23
Summary: Solo tu tomas tus desiciones Desiciones de Media Noche


Revisaba el celular cada 2 minutos, seguia sin dar señales de vida

Ya iba media noche, el clima estaba intenso. La lluvia no se calmaba la luz se habia ido la casa estaba oscuras.

La precupacion y los temores empezaron revelarse y pensar lo peor .

El habia estado actuando raro desde hace dias muy distinto al Sasori que conocia su novio de 2 años.

Tenia salidas constantes y viajes.

La melodia de su celular empezo a sonar, era un numero desconocido con el ceño fruncido y una sensacion rara que sintio al a vez en su pecho.

Contesto,se escuchaba bullicio

\- Hola - contesto secescucho una respiracio fuerte como si hubiese corrido un maraton.

\- ¿habla la Sra. Namikaze ?- resono una voz masculina sus nervios aumentaron.

\- Si ella habla- que habia pasado se pregunto .

Porque alguien le habla a media noche y su repsuesta fue de inmediata.

\- su novio sufrio un accidente automivlistico en la Av. Lirihito y afueras de Kirigakure esta en estado critico encontramos su identificacion y encontramos su numero y su nombre osea sus datos esta en el hospital de Suna.- fue todo lo que dijo al final sus pensamientos se hicieron realidad.

El sonido del monitor era lo unico que se escuchaba sus vista estaba enfocada en anillo de oro que se encontraba en sus manos .

Su boda una falsa

Su Amor tambien Falsedad

Su hijo tambien

Y asi su Felicidad y su ilusiones tambien una

\- Lo siento Sasuke , nunca te ame solo fue cariño yo amo a otro hombre y este bebe era de el no tuyo lo siento.

\- quien es? - pregunto el chico

\- Sasori Akasuna

\- claro el chico de la muebleria

\- lo siento - se volteo evitando al peliroja

\- lo siento mas yo Karin y mas por el niño, te dare el divorcio y no quiero volver a verte.- dijo al salir.

\- su esposa acaba de fallecer- dijo el doctor su corazon se oprimio Karin Uzumaki le habia mentido con aquel tipo

4 años de ser pareja y de estar casados.

Salio lentamente de la habitacion,suspiro y una lagrima deslizo por su rostro y jadeo al contener un sollo cubriendose la boca con la mano.

Lentamente camino por el pasillo estaba desierto y claro casi nadie rondaba era mas de media noche.

Iba bajando los escalones cuando se percato de que no estaba sola.

Se giro y se topo con una oscura mirada .

Enseguida lo reconocio. Sorprendida se volteo no queria que la viera en ese estado.

-¿Sakura?- su voz la sobresalto,era lo menos que queria que supiera quien era tantos años y la reconocio.

Se volteo encontrandose por segunda vez con sus orbes azabaches que brillaban de una manera extraña.

Su rostro cambio, sus facciones mas definidas y marcadas,mas alto y ancho

Se mostraba que era un hombre que se cuidaba .

Su cabellera azabachde mas brillante y alboratado y porte elegante mas actractivo como lo recordaba en la Secundaria.

-Sasuke Uchiha - nombro con asombro por el hombre que tenia enfrente .

\- valla no pense encontrarte aqui ...Estas hermosa- dijo admirandola esa chica lo dejo impacto la chica es bonita pero siepmpre se ocultaba, fue orgullosa y testaruda pero con el era diferente le agrado en el primer momento que se cruzaron se hicieron amigos pero no tan secrcanos .

Al acabar la secundaria el se fue a la marina y ella hacia America a estudiar medicina fue lo que le habia dicho en ultimo año .Y el tambien en medicina pero en la marina estudiaron lo mismo pero en diferente lugar.

Diez años sin verla, pero al verla la reconocio inmediato.

-¿Que haces aqui ?- le pregunto el azabache acercandose a ella para observala mas de cerca.

Ella agacho la cabeza recordando el estado en que se encontraba su nobio y luego descubrir algo que la dejo completamente destrozado y un minuto despues murio.

\- vine a ver a mi novio Fallecido y tu?- alzo una ceja el azabache recordando porque estaba ahi.

\- Mi... mi esposa murio.- dijo ella quedo en blanco no imagino que estuviera casado, Simplemente no sabia que decir.

Se quedaron en silencio los fos mirandose

Hasta que ella se acerco y lo rodeo con sus brazos apretandolo un poco hasta que hablo ella contra su pecho amortiguando el sonido de su voz.

\- Yo acab de ver a mi ex prometido ahi grave, talvez no pase la noche pero me confeso aue tenia una amante desde hace meses mas incluso de juntarnos - Se quedo en silencio el pelingro rodeandola con su brasos tambien.

-que casualidad ¿no?- dijo el azabche para si mismo pero igual la pelirosa lo escucho

Que quieres decir pero no lo dijo.

El suspiro hasta apartarse de ella y dedicarle una mirada melancolica.

\- ¿quieres pasar la noche conmigo?-

Ella se separo mas y lo miro hasta que asintio ya no queria saber nada

El queria olvidar

Ella borrar el dolor que le produjo

hay desiciones que nos cambian la vida

Pero a veces vale la pena.

Caminaban los dos juntos y la luna testigo de las miradas que se lanzaban complices de la noche.

Llegaron hasta una casa que no estaba habitada el saco una llaves y se acerco al porton oxidado.

Como llegaron, el la guio hacia era casa de padre que al morir le heredo.

No estaba tan demacrado pero ha de haber povlo o telarañas por los años que no habitaba claro que tenia muebles.

\- Yo recuerdo aqui- dijo la pelirosa

El asintio sonriendo levemente recordaba cuando salian tempraño de la escuela y se iban por ahi que era por la misma ruta donde vivia la pelirosa .

Al entrar todo estaba oscuro,El chico emepzo a buscar el interruptor de la luz hasta que dio pero casi dio una palmada en la cabeza al saber que no habia luz.

\- no te preocupes aqui - saco su smartphone ensediendo el flash.

Sasuke tomo el aparato para ubicarse dodne estaban en el recibidor todo estaba igual como lo habia dejado

\- por aqui- dijo

Entraron al parecer la cocina, emoezaron revisar que tenia un refrigerador viejo y suscio el lavamano tambien habia trasres acomdpafos con lama y polvo.

Encontraron velas y se sorprendio encontrar Tequila entera.

El pelinegro lo tomo sontiendo y sacudiendo la cabeza al recordar cuamdo la compro.

Fue en un cumpleaños de su hermano mayor Itachi.

Nunca la bebieron no sabe el porque

Busco con la mirada unos vasos y encontro dos y uno largo al lado del refrigerador los tomo y se saco un pañuelo y los limpio al parecer no habia agua.

\- Sasuke ¿que haces?- pregunto mirandolo seriamente

\- A brindar por ser unos cuernudos- dijo el chico.

-¿De que hablas ?- inquirio la chica.

El rio sacudiendo la cabeza hasta que se puso serio.

\- mi esposa tambien me engaño con Sasoria o soso... - lo interrumpio la chica.

-Sasori Akasuna era mi ex- dijo Sakura

Sasuke suspiro y levanto el vaso hacia ella exclamando.

\- Pues brindis para lo cuernudos de Konoha- ella aplaudio y asintio al tiempo que chocaba el vaso con el de el.

Acerco un banco viejo para sentarse y la chica con con curiosidad miro alrededor por la enstamcia estaba sucia y llena de arañas.

Siguio por el pasillo dando cuatro puerta dos en cada pared, se acerco a una de las puerta y la abrio escuchando el rechinado que causaba.

-Sakura ¿que haces? - ella lo ingnoro y ingreso al lugar que era un cuarto estaba casi vacio solo una ventana chica con una cortina roja y sucia.

Tambien habia un ropero pegado a la pared y una cama matrimonial la chica acerco la vela a una de las mesitas que se encontraba y sacudio la invito a Sasuke a sentarse .

\- Te acuerdas cuando eramos unos crios y nada nos importaba?- la chcia asintio tomandose un trago

\- si todo era facil sin precupaciones nada mas que pasar los malditos examenes, en ese entonces no conoci a nadien tan idiota como hoy- rio tomado otro trago.el tambien rio estando de acuerdo.

Recordaba como habia conocido a Karin en la sala de conferencias del universidad . Habia quedad premdado por ella.

Volteo hacia Sakura habia cambiado desde la ultima vez que la vio, su rostro habia marudado y mas hermosa ya no traia esos granos que siempre traia, su cuerpo estaba perfecto .

Su pecho normales y su melena estaba corta hasta los hombros nunca olvidaria su color exotico Rosa.

Ella volteo encontrandose con sus ojos verdes claros brillaban.

\- estas hermosa- dijo mirandola intemsamente.

\- gracias tu tambien estas guapo Sasuke te han sentado los años bien- dijo ella asi inflo mas su pecho con ego.

El se inclino hasta sentir sus labios contra los del, ella se presiono mas contra el hasta que ella movio los labios al igual que el.

Asi fueron unos besos mas, la lujuria sse hizo presente ellos exitados que no pudieron resistirlo mas.

Sasuke dio el siguinte paso desabrochando su camisa a la vez que ella se quitaba su blusa quedando en sosten de encaje el quedo marivillado por la vista.

Asi continuaron quedando desnudo, el empezo a besar su cuello llegando hasta unos de sus senos, asi acariciando con su nariz y inalando su aroma de la piel. Atrapo un peson erecto de ella succionandolo fuerte asi sacando un gemido de ella.

\- Hermosa simolemente hermosa- dijo besando su montaña succiono su piel con fuerza asi dejando una marca.

\- Sasuke..- gimio Sakura .

Una de sus manos se colo entre sus pierna tocando su intimidad, al instante la sintio humeda. Acarciando su Clítoris estmulandola y a la vez besando sus senos.

Ella a su vez tocando su pecho marcado.

\- Sasuke te quiero adentro- le dijo sakura desesperada.

\- lo siento Sakura - Susurro Sasuke

Y de una embastida se adentro a ella el gimio de placer y ella de dolor.

Asi duraron toda la noche dandose placer mutuamente sin pensar en las consecuencias y olvidaron un dolor que compartian ambos

Asi llamando Desiciones de Media noche.


End file.
